One Long Forgotten
by Flame of the Miko
Summary: Kagome comes home to her well childhood home. She busts into her older borthers room to find a very mixed company. Will these youkai, nigens, and spirits be able to deal with this miko?
1. Default Chapter

"Kurama! I'm home!" she opened the door and walked in, her silvery blue eyes sweeping the room for Kurama. With a light scowl she shut the door behind her and headed upstairs to where her brother's room used to be, she just hoped he hadn't switched rooms. If he'd so much as moved a thing in her room she'd strangle him, no matter if she did hate the way the pink room looked. She glanced down at the sleeping child that was cuddled to her and bit her lip. She really hoped her brother and her mother didn't mind him.

"Suiichi! Kurama! Youko! If you're here you show yourself immediately before I lose my temper!" she was scowling as she removed her hand from the little boy's ears. She didn't want to wake him with her yelling. When she didn't hear any footsteps she stalked to his bedroom door and threw it open. Two nigens, one youkai, her brother, one grim reaper, and the prince of Reikai were in her brother's room. That however didn't stop her from making a scene.

"Kurama! If you heard me yelling and didn't answer I swear I'll skin you alive! I've been gone _years_ and I don't even get a decent 'hello'?" she scowled at him before turning to them and bowing as well as she could with the little boy.

"Hello I'm Kagome, Kurama's sister." she smiled sweetly before turning back to her open mouthed brother. She saw something move in the corner of her eye and sidestepped to the left, causing the youkai attacking her to miss.

"Kags?" she nodded before narrowing her eyes at the youkai that still had it's sword out.

"Kurama, do me a favor and hold my son will ya? I don't wanna hurt the kit." She handed the little boy to her stunned brother. Once her kit was out of her arms she let her miko powers surround her. She gave a mischievous smile and pointed at the youkai, sending a small bit off her power at him, and used it to knock him out cold. She gave a satisfied smirk and pulled the power back inside her body.

"Kurama? Come on snap out of it. Oh well. You, grim reaper, inform him when he comes out of his trance like state that I'm in my room." she scooped up the child and swept out of the room. Leaving one unconscious youkai, one out of it brother, one stunned grim reaper, one horrified ruler of Reikai, and two laughing/stupefied nigens.


	2. Chapter Two

"Did she...?" Botan nodded, the seemingly nigen sister of Kurama had not only seen them _all_ but had identified Botan as the grim reaper. She had also stunned her brother speechless, most likely the son thing, and then she knocked out Hiei in one move. A hand gesture at that!

"Was she glowing?" they all turned to look at Kuwabara. Why was he so slow!

"Yes... but Koenma, sir, I thought all miko's were extinct." Koenma nodded.

"They are officially at least; I mean there are a few around but none with any real power at least not for the last 500 years." Yusuke was now looking at Koenma weird.

"Then what about her, I felt some serious power from her." Botan shook Kurama lightly trying to wake him up.

"We had no knowledge of her existence or her power but then again she did say she'd been gone for years..." Kurama seemed to wake up and look around.

"Kags? Where'd she go and what happened to Hiei?" Botan looked nervously around, Koenma had popped out mumbling.

"She knocked out Hiei, Kurama, we suspect her of being a miko. OH and she said to tell you that she's in her room." Kurama bent over Hiei and sighed.

"I've known she was a miko. I grew up with her most of the time. She's been with a foster family. We found out when she almost purified Youko out of me... Looks like we'll have to ask her to revive him, or else he'll be out for days. Wait did she say son?" his eyes wide he tore out of the room.


	3. Chapter Three

"Ugh kit why did I ever like this color?" the little kitsune shook his head. His eyes wide as his adoptive okaa-san burned stuff in her room using her purifying fire. When the fire left stuff was changed, color most of the time. Black and red. It was beginning to remind him of her room at Fluffy's. When she chuckled suddenly, he looked up. She was wearing her faraway look, it meant either she was watching someone or someone was talking to her.

"But Fluffy! I just got back! ...Fine you egotistical inu." she growled and returned to the present.

"I've got an extermination to do I'm going to leave you with Kurama...well maybe... I might leave you with Fluffy." Shippo watched as she used her fire on her own clothes. Now she was wearing armor that was blacker then the depths of an endless well. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her sword Mitsuko hung on her back while Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga hung on her hips. She turned suddenly a small dagger held at the person's, who entered her room with out permission, throat. With a sigh she placed it back in her robes.

"Kurama, learn how to knock. Shippo this is your uncle Kurama. He's a human with the soul of a kitsune in him. So kit as his punishment you'll stay with him. No buts you're not coming with me. 'Sides you need to revive the forbidden child I knocked out while I'm gone. Ok? Good be sweet bye!" she disappeared into the shadows. Shippo and Kurama blinked and looked at each other.


	4. Chapter Four

"So kit who is your father?" Shippo understood immediately that though the question had been stated calmly it was dangerous. So he looked his uncle in the eyes and told him the truth.

"I'm adopted, my real parents died and Kagome-okaa-san took me in." Kurama relaxed. His little sister was still more than likely a virgin. Then he thought about it, her disappearing act wasn't a normal miko power, it was a very rare ability demon or miko.

"Just how did Kags learn how to manipulate the shadows?" the kit blinked before hopping onto his new uncle's shoulder.

"When she reabsorbed the Shikon no Tama into her again. It granted her certain abilities of a youkai so she could protect it better. Then there's when she adopted me, the exchange of blood strengthened her youkai powers and granted me minor miko powers. Why?" Kurama shook his head as he absorbed the kit's tale. Then they were in his room and it seemed the other three were gone. Shippo though was focusing the passed out Hiei on the floor.

"Fluffy will have some competition with this one. He looks like the type okaa falls for." Kurama was wondering just what that meant when the kit jumped from his shoulder to Hiei's chest, a faint glow surrounding him. The forbidden child's eyes snapped open to look at the child upon his chest. Shippo shrugged off the cold look and bound onto the bed yawning.

"Shippo, just who is this Fluffy? And why is Hiei competition against him?" The kit curled into a slight ball as he watched the confusion in the others eyes.

"Fluffy is Sesshomaru, he's okaa's betrothed and the one who sent her to do the assassination. As for Hiei, he reminds me of Fluffy only with the slightest bit of Inuyasha mixed in; I'm surprised that she knocked him out. He seems like her type, cold aura with the slightest hint of warmth." Kurama could feel the growl already rising in his throat when the shadows in the corner began to form a body. The figure shook and the shadows slid off of Kagome like oil on water. She had blood on her and the sword on her back was humming in discontent. She took in her brother's angry ones and the koorime's amused ones and turned annoyed eyes on her kit.

"Just what have you told them, Shippo?" she said exasperated. The kit shifted guiltily before looking towards his uncle.

"He merely answered my questions, Kags. Now I have one for you, just how long have you been betrothed?" she blinked before looking slightly nervous. She chewed on her lip as she thought about the answer.

"A little over 500 years?" she said with a small laugh then seeing her brother's look she started to move for the door and was stopped by the koorime, causing her to pout impishly.

"Five hundred years?"

"Um yes?" at his look she sighed rolled her eyes before joining her son on the bed.

"You know I left when I was ten, right? Well I led a pretty boring life up until I turned fifteen. Then on my fifteenth birthday I was dragged down a well by a centipede demon. It was after the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, which had somehow entered my body at birth. Funny huh that neither you nor I noticed hm? Anyways the well I was pulled down was no ordinary well, no this one let me travel 500 years into the past. This is where everything began and tragic tales began and end.

"When I arrived I had physically forced my dormant miko powers out through my hands, which didn't feel to nice let me inform you, anyway to basically blast the centipede demon away from me. Which any sane person would do. Anyways to save myself and to right what ! saw as a wrong at the time so I freed an inu-hanyou from his bindings. I removed the arrow that had kept him pinned to the god-tree for over fifty years. For you see I was the re-incarnation of the original miko who cast the spell. He killed the centipede demon then came after me! Well the village priestess, the original miko's sister, placed a set of prayer beads around his neck. Then told me to yell out a command word to activate the prayer beads. I yelled the word 'sit' causing him to slam into the ground effectively subduing him. Later on another demon tried to steal the Shikon no Tama and in an effort to get it back I accidentally shattered the jewel causing a tale of everlasting pain and suffering for which I am everlastingly sorry for." they looked at the pale woman in front of them. She seemed too fragile, to delicate to have done what she said did.

"I will skip ahead to when Shippo joined our little group, the first of several. His father had just been brutally murdered in front of him for his pelt and his shard of the sacred jewel. We came across him as we were traveling and I instantly welcomed him, despite the hanyou, Inuyasha's protests. He tricked us and ended up getting me captured and nearly eaten. For which I don't blame him at all. But Inuyasha saved me with Tetsusaiga, a sword forged from his father's fang. And so we continued, I invited him to stay with us till when ever and as you can tell he is still with me.

"What happened next I still hate to retell. One night while we rested in the village by the well a witch came and stole some of the ashes from Kikyo, the original miko's, grave. Using them she remade Kikyo's body but because she had been re-incarnated into me there was no soul to enter the body. So she ripped my overly large soul from my body and gave it to Kikyo. But Kikyo could not hold my soul when I yanked it back. When I pulled my soul back I unintendedly left some with Kikyo which kept her alive. But Kikyo existed solely on hatred for Inuyasha, her former love. We will continue on about that at a later time.

"Next is the perverted monk, Miroku. His grandfather was cursed by Naraku to have a void in his right hand that would one day eventually consume him. It was passed down through the males in the family. The only way to remove the curse was to kill Naraku. Naraku was another source of pain and the one person in my life that I have ever been able to hate. The next we encountered would be the demon exterminator, Sango and her fire neko, Kilala. Her entire village was killed in a fight against youkai, while she and a few select others were at a castle to exterminate a spider youkai. In the process her little brother was controlled by another spider youkai in human form and he killed every one there even her. The guards at the castle shot him down. They buried the two together, but Sango hadn't died, she was the only demon exterminator left form her entire village. Naraku eventually brought her brother back to life with a jewel shard but erased his memories so he wouldn't remember anything. He always sent Kohaku, her little brother, against her.

"Then we have my number one stalker, Kouga. A wolf demon, which originally stole me for my ability to see jewel shards, but soon fell for my and declared that my was his 'woman'. Which I often, well always, told him I wasn't. Ah but the idiots who always seemed to fall for me, he never even noticed and still pursued me even though he was engaged to another wolf-youkai. Then there was Sesshomaru, the Taiyoukai of the West. Inuyasha's half brother. He doesn't play too big of a part until the end really."

"Apparently" she glared at him before continuing anyway.

"Anyways we found out that Kikyo hadn't really been betrayed by Inuyasha, which is why she pinned him to the tree, by the way. That it was really Naraku and his shape shifting ability that had really done it. You see they were in love and she was going to have him wish on the Shikon no Tama for him to become human, but well Naraku interfered. Shippo asked me once if they could believe that the other could really betray them then were they really in love or was it merely convenient? I remember replying with a gentle smile and these words 'They were in the beginnings of a new love, where everything is new, and you're too shy and scared to put your whole heart on the line. Because they didn't know each other like they were one, they doubted and with Naraku's help forgot. Love is a boarding emotion to Hate, be careful my kit, never hate anything. Love the world with open arms and a gentle smile.' But I've left our original topic allow me to return now.

"Then the final battle was upon us, before we even knew what was happening. Sesshomaru had joined us because Naraku had threatened something very precious to him. I found out my assumption that he had captured Rin, Sesshomaru's ward, but Sesshomaru had gotten her back was correct. Kouga was there to help because he had a blood debt or something against one of Naraku detachments, Kagura. Miroku and Sango died in the battle. Sesshomaru was seriously wounded while Inuyasha seemed to be down for good. Shippo was with me, sitting on my shoulder as I fired my purifying arrows at Naraku. In the end I was the one who killed Naraku. Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo just like he promised her and I healed Sesshomaru. The Shikon no Tama merged with my body, heart, and soul, making me its eternal protector once again. The well sealed up on us and we were unable to return to this time so we have lived out 500 years until this time. Over that expanse of time Sesshomaru and me got closer till he finally proposed. I've been extremely hesitant in full accepting though because one I have not your blessing and I haven't been to see my true incarnation, Midoriko to ask her what she thinks of the subject." They looked at her as she gently stroked her son's hair her eyes clouded with memories and regrets. Then as she looked up into her brother's eyes with tear filed eyes, he understood. She was afraid…

Ok now I'm leaving it up to you guys, who does she end up with open poll. Any one but Kurama, Youko, and Shippo cause obviously that would be so wrong… Anyways it's up to you have fun and so sorry for the long wait! Flame of the Miko


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guy I'm having a bit of trouble with mediaminer. Ican't see all my reviews so this poll is most likely inaccurate Sess/Kag: I  
Hiei/Kag: II  
Sess/Kag: I  
Hiei/Kag: III  
Threesome: I

So Hiei/Kag are ahead no matter what the two votes I can't see are. Well I'm not closing the polls just quite yet. Here's the next chapter.

He could feel her sorrow and her relief though he knew not how she could feel such troublesome emotions at once. Though for as long as he'd known her, he should have gotten used to it by now. It was only when he felt her tears roll down her cheek that his courting mark flared to life. Her pure tears were unacceptable for any and all reasons. It was in this moment that he regretted his promise to her and the honor of his unbreakable vow. His blood beast growled angrily at being denied to comfort its intended mate. He wondered just how long it would be before it broke free to find their Kagome. It was only his vow to her that kept him here, seated among the documents that were needed to rule his lands. Then there was her need for time alone with her brother. He groaned when he thought about approaching the avatar with his intentions. He would have to start the courting process all over again. It had been grueling enough the first time around, a second time he could only hope that this time would be easier now that she knew the rules of engagement. He could only hope though. He was still thinking about this when he felt her being comforted by some outside source, which in turn calmed him down. Though he didn't stay calm for very long, _just_ who was comforting HIS intended that she could relax so easily into an unconscious state? He should be the only one with that ability. He felt a growl rise up in his throat before he reasoned with his blood beast that it was probably their kit or her brother abating both their furies a bit. Satisfied with his reasoning, his beast settled down while keeping and eye out for any sudden dramatic shifts in their beloved's emotions. Knowing her though there would be one soon. If only he knew how right he was, he would have rushed her back immediately, but even by then it would have been far too late. If only he'd known.

* * *

She couldn't understand what had come over her to tell her brother of her past while another listened! It was shocking, it was completely opposite of her intended plan, yet somehow she felt it had to be done. She could deceive the others but never her brother, nor the charmingly silly Youko. She'd let another in on the secret she'd been burdened with, and yet she couldn't regret it for some unknown reason. She slightly feared this unknown reason, after all hadn't something unknown been the very same thing that had hurt her before with Inuyasha? She sighed as she laid there in bed and relived the night before in her restless mind. Her brother's comfort as her tale had finished desecrating the silence that had once again descended upon the room. How unusual that even as she was encompassed by her brother's arms that stopped the flow of her tears, that she could feel the mixed element's child's gaze upon her flesh. Feel the emotions, he so desperately tried to hide, scorch her bare skin, as if in warning. Her devious brother though released sleeping fumes before she could utter another sound. So now after awakening she felt the annoyance boil in her veins telling her that her brother would soon be on the receiving end of one of her famous earache tirades for his deed. She was about to get up and make good on the unspoken threat when she heard her kit whimper at her slight almost unnoticeable movement. She sighed as she snuggled her kit closer, she really didn't want ti disturb him if she could help it.

"Well Kurama, you better thank your nephew when he gets up, he just saved your ears." She whispered knowing that he would hear her regardless. So with a tender smile she drifted back to sleep, missing the laughing emerald eyes of the kit beside her.

Well I hope everyone's pleased, I wrote both these little things in school, during study time so I'm probably so messed up coem test time bbut oh well. Already started the next one. Jen


End file.
